Speak
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Silentpelt was born mute, and her mother and father despise her. She tries to impress them, but they only look down on her. My first mute cat fic.
1. Chapter 1: Born

**I know, lots of mute cat fics, but I wanted to make one. X3 And most of the mute cats are named Silentkit... so the mute cat in this fic will be... dun dunu dun nuuuuuuuuuuuuh, SILENTKIT. So origional, right? :D Anyway, prepare for the most origional story ever! This is told in Silentkit's POV. By the way, this is based off the book "Out of my Mind" which is a great book.**

_**x x x**_

_"Why won't she speak?" _My mother's worried and anxious voice filled my ears. I blinked my eyes and looked up at my mother. She looked down at me, her eyes clouded. I turned my head and looked at Jayfeather. He flexed his claws and looked at Ferncloud, his blind eyes showing no emotion.

"I'm sorry, Ferncloud, but she is mute," he said quietly. Ferncloud sucked in her breath and looked at me again. "She can still be a warrior, but she won't ever be able to speak. It'll be alright, Fern-"  
"No!" My mother snarled. "It may be fine with _you, _but not with _me!_ You must be saying this just because you're blind, right?"

Jayfeather said nothing, just pushed some green leaves towards Ferncloud. "Here is some borage for your milk." Then he turned and left.

My brother's name was Dustkit, named after my father. He could talk, meow, cry, and purr. I could do nothing except purr.

My sister was named Skykit, and she was the same color as me, except she had matching green eyes. I had mismatch eyes; one was green, the other was blue.

As my sister and brother suckled, I sat up and looked at my mother and blinked my eyes. Ferncloud frowned at me. "What are you looking at?" she hissed. "Suckle or go to sleep. You're lucky I'm still keeping you alive."

I flattened my ears and suckled. Dustkit finished and burped. My mother giggled and flicked her tail across his tiny ear.

I finished eating and burped, and looked up at her. My mother frowned. "Learn your manners!" she hissed, cuffing my ear.

My lower lip trembled, but I could only sigh silently and curl up, wishing that my mother would love me.

_**x x x**_

**Chapter is very short, lol. Next chappie will be longer!**

**~squiort**


	2. Chapter 2: Apprentices

_**x x x**_

I groomed myself. Today was my apprentice ceremony! I was so excited! Dustkit and Skykit were being groomed by mother, but she had refused to groom me. My father, Dustpelt, was growing more and more distant from me.

Firestar climbed onto the highledge, his flame pelt groomed to perfection, green eyes glowing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats poured into the clearing, muttering excitedly among themselves. "As you know, Ferncloud had given birth to three healthy kits," he mewed.

Cats looked at me with eyes full of sorrow, murmuring. "And now it is time for them to become apprentices. Dustkit, Skykit, and Silentkit."

I padded behind my brother and sister, who turned and grinned at me. "You'll make a awesome apprentice," Dustkit told me. "Yeah, it doesn't matter what mother says," Skykit added, with a glance at my mother, who watched silently from the crowd.

I watched, bored, as Dustkit became Dustpaw and Skykit became Skypaw. Dustpaw got Birchfall as a mentor, and Skypaw got Brightheart as a mentor.

Last was me. I tried to look strong and big, puffing out my chest and fluffing out my fur.

"Silentkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silentpaw. Your mentor will be Millie. I hope Millie will pass down all she knows on to you."

Millie was surprised at being picked, and the silver tabby was on the highlege in a instance, pressing her nose against my forehead. Firestar smiled at me before lashing his tail, which meant that the meeting was over.

As I jumped down, Dustpaw and Skypaw raced over. "Wow! Millie _never _had an apprentice before!" Dustpaw told me.

"She found Graystripe and traveled here! I bet she knows _tons _of awesome battle moves!" Skypaw swatted at the air.

Millie walked over, her eyes bright. "We'll start training tomorrow," she told me. "Graystripe has a infected wound, and I need to take care of him." Then she padded away.

I silently sighed. I looked up at my littermates and mewed, _'I guess I'll start training tomorrow.' _Just in case you don't know, my littermates spare a special mental connection, so I can speak to them through my mind.

Dustpaw shrugged. "I can teach you some of the things I learn," he told me. "She should train on her own," a voice interrupted. I could see Ferncloud towering behind Skypaw and Dustpaw.

I trembled in anger. I wished I could tell her how _mad _I was. "Come on, Skypaw and Dustpaw," hissed Ferncloud. "Dustpelt caught a squirrel, and he wants you to come and share." I lited my head and smiled a little. "_No, _Silentpaw. Go get your own."

I frowned. Skypaw gave me a sad look, and Dustpaw licked my ear. "I'll save you some," he whispered.

I smiled before heading into the forest, wishing that I was normal, and that my mother would love me.

_**x x x**_


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D Alright, I think I'll do something to spice it up ^^**

_**xxx**_

_Today was really boring. _Millie treated me like a kit- she wouldn't let me start battle training until I was an apprentice for a moon. And by that time, Dustpaw and Skypaw already mastered the first two parts of their warrior training! I heard that their assesment will be in two quarter moons!

"Pay attention," Millie mewed. She pounced, then rolled to the side and jabbed her forepaws in the air then kicked out her hind legs. She got up, panting. "Did you get that?" she asked. I eagerly nodded and copied the move, but when I pounced, I lost my footing and fell face-first in the sand.

Millie bit her lip. "Try again," she urged. I pounced again, and rolled. I only jabbed out one of my forepaws and both my hind legs kicked out loosely.

We practiced until the sun set. I mastered the move Millie showed me, and I even managed to do a secret move Millie did when she was traveling to the lake territories.

"Lets get back to camp," Millie told me. "Eat something, then head to your nest." I nodded before bounding into the forest. As I entered camp, cats turned and stared at me. I shifted my paws uncomfortably and padded towards the fresh kill pile.

As I reached for a sparrow, a brown paw darted out of no where and snatched the sparrow away. As I looked up, I was surprised to look into Dustpaw's amber eyes. "Sorry," he meowed. "I didn't know that you wanted it." I bristled. _'Why didn't you ask me?' _I growled. Dustpaw looked down. "Sorry," he repeated. I shrugged absently. _'Alright. Lets go and eat over there.'_

I picked up the sparrow and trotted towards the shade of one of the maple trees that grew in the camp. I took a bite of the sparrow, and Dustpelt took another bite. "Have the rest," he meowed, pushing it towards me. I nodded and gulped the rest of it down.

Dustpaw trotted into the apprentice den, and I followed, but came to a stop as I heard voices. "Did she believe you?" It was Skypaw.

"Yeah," sneered Dustpaw. "Did she _really _think that we're friends? Ferncloud should've left her in ShadowClan territory to die." I flattened my ears. "She's an idiot." It was Cherrypaw!

"You two are so mean!" Molepaw. Why was he defending me? "She can't help being mute."

"Stay out of this," I heard Skypaw hiss. I couldn't take anymore of it. I turned and ran into the forest. Leaves slapped my face, and the branches snapped underneath my paws. I stumbled through the river.

The trees were gone, and there was only bare land. The grass with wet and slick, and I couldn't grip the ground. I slipped and slided over the ground, and eventually I fell face-first on the ground. I let out a silent moan. This is the second time I've fallen today!

A snarl.

I prikced my ears and looked up. A shape, as big as me, stood in front of me, with smoky grey fur and threatening amber eyes. "You're in WindClan territory," the cat hissed. "Prepare to die!"

The cat lunged.

_**xxx**_

**Can you guess who the cat is? :D Review! Oh, and Skypaw and Dustpaw were just putting on a show, pretending to like her. :C**


End file.
